Bug lamps, which may be described as lamps that project light wavelengths that do not attract insects, have conventionally been provided by incandescent lamps with a coating applied on the interior of the bulb to emit wavelengths of light for light that appears yellowish in color. The reason for the yellowish color was that common bugs are less attracted to this general color of light so when this bug lamp was switched on in the home porch, one could enjoy the outdoors without being bothered by insects that would normally be attracted to a general illumination lamp.